


弟弟来串门的日子

by Jeeessie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeessie/pseuds/Jeeessie
Summary: 搞了，都搞了。
Relationships: 娃畅 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲文，脑来爽爽，别抱期待。  
> 一切与同名演员无关。

故事是酱婶儿的：  
娃在大城市站稳了脚跟，弟弟暑假来小住。发现哥哥跟畅哥睡在一起，非常不解。  
某天大家都睡了特别安静，娃想搞，畅不让说你弟弟在隔壁，娃说无妨，他睡得像死猪。  
然后畅从床头摸了润滑给他，两个人就搞起来了。  
弟弟其实没睡着，在打游戏，然后夜里又特别安静，畅压低的叫声就被弟弟听见了。弟弟：还能这样！  
弟弟虽然不懂男男，但是毕竟是个半大小子，生理需求还是有的，何况畅又长头发像个女孩子。弟弟想着畅安排他吃饭的时候，手腕在他眼前一翻，把筷子递到他手里，就硬了。  
弟弟内心：想着男孩子硬了的确不应该。  
但是又自顾自的把畅当场了哥哥的女人，于是带着这种罪恶的心里撸了一管。从此畅在弟弟心里就不一样了。

后面几天，娃畅陪着弟弟在上海玩，一直相安无事。终于有一天，娃开工了在横店，本来想安排弟弟早回去，结果弟弟就闹，说上海好玩不想回。畅在一边帮腔，说让娃安心去工作，弟弟他来照顾，开学前给送回去。  
畅之所以帮腔，完全是出于长嫂的心理，弟弟初来乍到，在大城市玩上瘾了也是正常，于是后面几天带着弟弟狠狠地玩了几天。  
然后白驹过隙岁月如梭，转眼就快到弟弟要走的时候了。  
娃和畅打视频，聊到送弟弟走的事。弟弟在隔壁就听到了自己的名字，虽然两个人声音很小，但是自从弟弟听了兄嫂的墙角，就对隔壁的声音非常留意。  
听到自己名字，然后又没声了，弟弟贴着墙，恨不得就从墙里钻过去。弟弟想：凭什么哥哥有，我没有，家里明明是我最受宠，然后畅哥也很疼我。其实心里还是憋着股劲不怎么服哥哥。  
然后一会畅又开始小声叫了，原来隔壁两人隔着视频搞。  
弟在这边听得鸡儿梆硬，给自己撸了一管，然后去尿尿，回来的时候发现畅哥房门没关好。其实一直是不怎么关的，因为他是小孩，也对他没设防。  
弟弟走过去开门就进去了。这时候畅趴在床上搞得正开心，听见弟弟推门的声音，想着门没关，就要爬起来锁门。心里一紧张，屁股没夹紧，按摩棒“哐当”一下掉地上。  
于是弟弟进门看到的就是畅光屁股蹲着，下身有可疑液体流到地上，按摩棒在一边的地上嗡嗡嗡。  
畅一看弟弟进来了，手忙脚乱的把视频挂了，一是视频做爱确实尴尬，二是不想让娃看见弟弟。  
弟弟一看这幅场景，这怎么忍得了，于是提枪就上。

畅就开始挣扎，弟弟虽然年龄小，但是常年在山野里跑，身体素质不是畅这种小白花能比的，三两下就把畅制住了。一只手箍着畅两只手举过头顶。  
畅夹着腿不让他进，弟弟一边压着畅一条腿，另一只手拉着畅脚腕就给他把腿拉开了。  
然后因为屁股里有润滑，很轻松就进去了。  
畅本来搞到一半忽然停下很不爽，现在又被弟弟强奸更是屈辱，当让就咬着嘴唇流下泪来，但还是咬牙瞪着弟弟不想示弱。  
弟弟不是娃，根本不会顾及畅的情绪。虽然畅很不配合一直挣扎，但是在弟弟这边，嫂子身体又热又软，里边也夹得很紧，退出去的时候还会跟上来依依不舍的挽留他，这种快乐确实是人生第一次体会。而且此前体会过的千百种快乐与之相比，简直算不上什么真正的快乐。  
想到温香软玉的每天就躺在哥哥身边，哥哥竟然还跑去出差。也多亏了哥哥出差，才让自己有了这个取而代之的机会。  
弟弟毕竟年纪小，也没有经验，只一味的狂顶，畅一直往上窜，脑袋磕在床头发出一声巨响。弟弟赶忙放开畅，去检查他的脑袋。  
畅这边碰了一下头其实没啥，和娃刚在一起的时候也有过这种情况，但是后来娃会在枕头上面垫一个小毯子来避免这种情况。而且弟弟的动作跟娃一开始也很像，傻愣愣的在他身体里横冲直撞，畅甚至有那么一瞬间分不清是弟弟还是娃最开始的样子。  
弟弟这边才回了神，后知后觉的发现了自己在干什么，看到嫂子满脸泪痕的样子当场就软了。但是畅这边才有点进入状态，就这么结束了确实也是十分难受，于是看着弟弟自己动了两下。  
弟弟当场傻乐：这什么情况？？？  
畅笑了，摸着弟弟的手说：怎么了，这也要哥教你吗？  
当然不用哥真的教他，弟弟扶着畅的膝盖，在他里面摸了两下又硬了，甚至比之前还硬。  
两人度过了一个愉快的夜晚。

因为弟弟快走了，两个人寻欢作乐，恨不得日日洞房花烛。娃也打过几个电话，都被畅以和弟弟在外面吃饭/打游戏机/看电影之类的理由打发。  
第二天弟弟就要走了，晚上弟弟和畅后入式搞得开心，娃忽然电话打过来了。畅摁掉之后，娃又打过来。  
如此反复几次，娃有点害怕，发信息来说：哥，让我看一下，我好放心。  
这可如何是好！让畅整理好仪表接娃的电话，弟弟是万万不会答应的。  
娃又打了视频过来，畅在这纠结，弟弟趴下来在畅耳边说：嫂子，你接，手机放近点，他看不见我。  
于是畅就接了，手机放的特别近，一张大脸怼在视频框里。娃看到畅笑着看他就放下心来，虽然觉得畅脸上的红晕似曾相识，但也没有细想。弟弟在后面顶了一下，畅跟着一下子冲到屏幕前。  
娃问怎么了，畅说手机没拿稳，差点掉地下。娃实在对老婆十分放心，不疑有他，两人闲聊两句就挂断了。  
弟弟这边因为偷情的刺激很快就缴械了。  
最后一次畅其实搞得不怎么愉快，暗下决心，不能再给弟弟机会，以后跟娃好好过日子。

以上为国产剧烂尾解决，让我们给畅立一块牌坊，表彰他不忘初心为娃守贞。  
但里面有一个致命BUG，就是第一次被弟弟搞，挂断了电话，娃怎么可能不打回来。于是我们又搞了第二和第三个和第四个后续。  
  
后续二：  
在娃出差之前，畅有一天悄悄跟娃说：“你弟弟不对劲，我要试一试他。”  
娃：？？？好的。（乖巧  
畅以身犯险，果然得偿所愿（？）。事后给娃打了电话，坦白了事情经过。  
娃：我错了，我当初就不应该吧老婆和狼崽子放在一起。  
再说回畅这边，弟弟得了便宜返倒蹬鼻子上脸了起来，畅引火烧身不厌其烦。  
于是第二天，畅带弟弟去吃麦当劳，给他点了一份儿童套餐。  
在弟弟看来，自己已经有了大人身高，当然不能算小孩子，怎么可以吃儿童套餐。  
畅在弟弟对面坐下，两手交叉垫在下巴底下，说：“小孩子当然要吃儿童套餐。”  
弟弟想了想，回道：“还不是把你操的很爽。”  
畅也不急，晃着脚说：“别多想，我想你哥哥了而已。”又补充道，“你真的很像你哥哥年轻的时候”  
弟弟傻了，当场给娃打了电话，哭着要回家。  
娃虽然？？？，还是给弟弟买了机票。  
弟弟回家了，皆大欢喜！  
  
后续三：  
畅一看弟弟进来了，手忙脚乱的把视频挂了，一是视频做爱确实尴尬，二是不想让娃看见弟弟。  
弟弟一看这幅场景，这怎么忍得了，于是提枪就上。  
当然在这个过程中，因为畅匆忙挂断了电话，娃在另一边心急如焚，完全不知道老婆这边发生了什么，只能一个又一个的打电话，不出意外的每个都被挂断。  
娃当场就要买机票回来，但工作的事请，很多人等他一个又不能这么轻易的说走就走，于是躺在床上祈祷畅这边只是手机忽然没电云云。  
过了一阵子，畅的视频打过来，满脸泪痕，哽咽着跟他说被弟弟搞了。  
娃当场傻了，畅整理了一下情绪反过来安慰娃，说自己能解决这事。娃虽然心里不痛快，但一边是老婆，一边是弟弟，再加上还有工作在身，只能暂且忍下。  
这一切当然是假的，畅和弟弟度过了一段快乐的时光。  
可喜可贺可喜可贺。  
  
后续四：  
弟弟提枪就上，娃的电话又打回来，畅和娃正常的聊了两句挂断了电话。  
弟弟就幡然醒悟，当场痛哭，剖白了自己的内心。  
弟弟说：你们在隔壁这这那那，我都听到了。我控制不住自己啊，不是故意像这样的对你的。（大哭  
畅看到弟弟哭好像看到了小时的娃，觉得自己没有参与娃的长大很遗憾，看到弟弟哭的这么可怜，心软了，叹口气说道：那哥哥教你吧。  
于是教给弟弟撸，还帮他口了，但是没有插入。  
过了几天，娃放假回家，畅跟娃说了那天的事，也告诉自己帮弟弟打了手冲还口了。  
其实畅心里只是觉得弟弟青春期冲动，听多了男人搞男人的声音，以为自己可以连性别都不顾了。于是让娃多关心关心弟弟。  
娃想了一下，觉得有道理，于是提议一起教弟弟。  
畅：？？？惊！  
于是三人行，娃才发现，弟弟不是想开荤，只是对自己老婆有不应该的想法。  
娃敷衍着随便开到了一下弟弟，当着弟弟的面和畅搞了起来，又把畅搞出了弟弟经常听见的声音。  
弟弟裤子肉眼可见的顶起了一个大包，想到对比那天畅一伸手一舔就缴枪投降的自己，哥哥确实是大人了。而且畅对哥哥和对自己的态度完全不同，可见自己在畅心里没什么地位。  
畅开始很害羞，弟弟在的这么长时间都没能好好的搞一搞（因为怕声音被弟弟听见），再加上娃有点在弟弟面前表现的意思，所以搞得特别卖力，畅被快感占据也顾不上其他。  
畅得到了满足，很快就射了。娃退出来，扶着自己沾满淫水的阴茎，问弟弟要不要试试。  
弟弟迟疑了一下，试探地点了点头。畅抬起头来，红着眼睛看着娃，咬着嘴唇不说话。  
娃看到他这幅样子，在后悔自己的决定之前，抱住畅的肩膀把阴茎堵在他嘴里，弟弟在后面抱着他的腰顶了进去。


	2. 2.0版

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上次写的时候有一段死活找不着，今天竟然在备忘录找着了，把BUG给圆上了，整理一下发出来。  
> 这个故事是我的。

娃在大城市站稳了脚跟，弟弟暑假来小住。发现哥哥跟畅哥睡在一起，非常不解。  
某天大家都睡了特别安静，娃想搞，畅不让说你弟弟在隔壁，娃说无妨，他睡得像死猪。  
然后畅从床头摸了润滑给他，两个人就搞起来了。  
弟弟其实没睡着，在打游戏，然后夜里又特别安静，畅压低的叫声就被弟弟听见了。弟弟：还能这样！  
弟弟虽然不懂男男，但是毕竟是个半大小子，生理需求还是有的，何况畅又长头发像个女孩子。弟弟想着畅安排他吃饭的时候，手腕在他眼前一翻，把筷子递到他手里，就硬了。  
弟弟内心：想着男孩子硬了的确不应该。  
但是又自顾自的把畅当场了哥哥的女人，于是带着这种罪恶的心里撸了一管。从此畅在弟弟心里就不一样了。

后面几天，娃畅陪着弟弟在上海玩，一直相安无事。终于有一天，娃开工了在横店，本来想安排弟弟早回去，结果弟弟就闹，说上海好玩不想回。畅在一边帮腔，说让娃安心去工作，弟弟他来照顾，开学前给送回去。  
畅之所以帮腔，完全是出于长嫂的心理，弟弟初来乍到，在大城市玩上瘾了也是正常，于是后面几天带着弟弟狠狠地玩了几天。  
然后白驹过隙岁月如梭，转眼就快到弟弟要走的时候了。  
娃和畅打视频，聊到送弟弟走的事。  
畅：你弟弟好奇怪，总是有意无意的摸我的手，坐电梯的时候还想搂我的腰。（其实根本没有，弟弟有贼心但还没发展出贼胆  
娃：不会吧，回头我跟他好好说说。（娃你真的傻，你老婆掉狼窝了）

弟弟在隔壁就听到了自己的名字，虽然两个人声音很小，但是自从弟弟听了兄嫂的墙角，就对隔壁的声音非常留意。  
听到自己名字，然后又没声了，弟弟贴着墙，恨不得就从墙里钻过去。弟弟想：凭什么哥哥有，我没有，家里明明是我最受宠，然后畅哥也很疼我。其实心里还是憋着股劲不怎么服哥哥。  
然后一会畅又开始小声叫了，原来隔壁两人隔着视频搞。  
弟在这边听得鸡儿梆硬，给自己撸了一管，然后去尿尿，回来的时候发现畅哥房门没关好。其实一直是不怎么关的，因为他是小孩，也对他没设防。  
弟弟走过去开门就进去了。畅一看弟弟进来了，赶忙把视频挂了，一是视频做爱确实尴尬，二是不想让娃看见弟弟。  
弟弟一看，畅把视频挂了，但是屁股里还夹着按摩棒，这怎么忍得了，于是提枪就上。

畅就开始挣扎，弟弟虽然年龄小，但是常年在山野里跑，身体素质不是畅这种小白花能比的，三两下就把畅制住了。一只手箍着畅两只手举过头顶。  
畅夹着腿不让他进，弟弟一边压着畅一条腿，另一只手拉着畅脚腕就给他把腿拉开了。  
然后因为屁股里有润滑，很轻松就进去了。  
畅本来搞到一半忽然停下很不爽，现在又被弟弟强奸更是屈辱，当让就咬着嘴唇流下泪来，但还是咬牙瞪着弟弟不想示弱。  
弟弟不是娃，根本不会顾及畅的情绪。虽然畅很不配合一直挣扎，但是在弟弟这边，嫂子身体又热又软，里边也夹得很紧，退出去的时候还会跟上来依依不舍的挽留他，这种快乐确实是人生第一次体会。而且此前体会过的千百种快乐与之相比，简直算不上什么真正的快乐。  
想到温香软玉的每天就躺在哥哥身边，哥哥竟然还跑去出差。也多亏了哥哥出差，才让自己有了这个取而代之的机会。  
弟弟毕竟年纪小，也没有经验，只一味的狂顶，畅一直往上窜，脑袋磕在床头发出一声巨响。弟弟赶忙放开畅，去检查他的脑袋。  
畅这边碰了一下头其实没啥，和娃刚在一起的时候也有过这种情况，但是后来娃会在枕头上面垫一个小毯子来避免这种情况。而且弟弟的动作跟娃一开始也很像，傻愣愣的在他身体里横冲直撞，畅甚至有那么一瞬间分不清是弟弟还是娃最开始的样子。  
弟弟这边才回了神，后知后觉的发现了自己在干什么，看到嫂子满脸泪痕的样子当场就软了。但是畅这边才有点进入状态，就这么结束了确实也是十分难受，于是看着弟弟自己动了两下。  
弟弟当场傻乐：这什么情况？？？  
畅笑了，摸着弟弟的手说：怎么了，这也要哥教你吗？  
当然不用哥真的教他，弟弟扶着畅的膝盖，在他里面摸了两下又硬了，甚至比之前还硬。  
两人度过了一个愉快的夜晚。

再说回娃这边，畅忽然挂断了电话，娃很是担心，于是拼命打，但是弟弟这边制着畅没办法接。  
娃当场就想买机票回家，但是情况又不是很允许（要敬业？很多人等他一个不能随便走？第一部主角戏？双男主之一？总之就是不能立马走开  
然后过了好久，娃手机打电话到到超级烫，畅接了，边哭边说，被弟弟上了。（其实是装的，有爽到

因为弟弟快走了，两个人寻欢作乐，恨不得日日洞房花烛。娃也打过几个电话，都被畅以和弟弟在外面吃饭/打游戏机/看电影之类的理由打发。  
第二天弟弟就要走了，晚上弟弟和畅后入式搞得开心，娃忽然电话打过来了。畅摁掉之后，娃又打过来。  
如此反复几次，娃有点害怕，发信息来说：哥，让我看一下，我好放心。  
这可如何是好！让畅整理好仪表接娃的电话，弟弟是万万不会答应的。  
娃又打了视频过来，畅在这纠结，弟弟趴下来在畅耳边说：嫂子，你接，手机放近点，他看不见我。  
于是畅就接了，手机放的特别近，一张大脸怼在视频框里。娃看到畅笑着看他就放下心来，虽然觉得畅脸上的红晕似曾相识，但也没有细想。弟弟在后面顶了一下，畅跟着一下子冲到屏幕前。  
娃问怎么了，畅说手机没拿稳，差点掉地下。娃实在对老婆十分放心，不疑有他，两人闲聊两句就挂断了。  
弟弟这边因为偷情的刺激很快就缴械了。  
最后一次畅其实搞得不怎么愉快，暗下决心，不能再给弟弟机会，以后跟娃好好过日子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，牌坊，你又来了。


End file.
